The Order of Friends
by Maxcy Leland
Summary: Imagine two people who are completely incompatible. They would like nothing more than to tear each other apart. Now you come in and highlight their similarities, set up situations that force them to unite against a common foe, and push them into a partnership that they really didn't want and are constantly annoyed by.
1. Chapter 1

The meadow outside Askr's castle was bathed in moonlight. Niles, lying down in the grass, couldn't blame Princess Veronica for wanting this kingdom. The only thing missing was Prince Leo.

He noticed someone walking across the field and frowned. He wanted to be alone. His frown deepened when he saw who it was. He was busy stargazing, why should that 'Hero King' come to pester him with his naivety and sickening idealism?

Marth put out his hand as he came up to the thief lying down in the starlit meadow. "Hello! My name is-"

"Marth," Niles finished for him, without bothering to rise or take the hand of friendship extended to him. "Have a nice night."

The annoying smile grew a little. "Thank you. Actually, I came to ask if you would help me with making this night a little nicer."

"Your mistake."

Marth ignored the remark. "Kiran would like to establish rapport among the heroes in our ranks. I wonder if you would be willing to help me bring together heroes who can build bonds of friendship."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I do my liege's dirty work, not Kiran's."

Marth sat down in the grass beside Niles' head and looked up at the starry sky. "I think you will enjoy this work," he said after a pause.

"Think again."

Marth looked over at him. "No. _You_ think again. Imagine two people who are completely incompatible. They would like nothing more than to tear each other apart. Now you come in and highlight their similarities, set up situations that force them to unite against a common foe, and push them into a partnership that they really didn't want and are constantly annoyed by. In fact, not only are they annoyed by each other, they are annoyed because they are actually a good team, despite being certain that they weren't."

Niles had risen to sit beside Marth as the young hero painted this tempting scene. "When you put it that way... It sounds quite pleasurable."

Marth grinned. "I knew you'd think so."

"But I have to ask, why me? I don't normally come to mind when people consider friendship building."

"Oh, I've noticed that you spend a lot of time watching people. I imagine that you know the heroes around here better than I do."

"Hmm. Sounds like you're plenty observant yourself. I'm no longer surprised that everyone's attracted to you."

Marth gave Niles an annoyed look.

The thief laughed. "I believe I've found the first odd couple. I'm afraid I never properly introduced myself. I'm Niles. Former outlaw. Current disgrace." He put out his hand to Marth. "My loyalty belongs to my liege, and my arrows may be Kiran's, but my social skills - or lack thereof - are yours."

The Hero King shook his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**What is this story? It is mainly unlikely friendships (and maybe some pairings), explored through small story arcs, conversations, and character interactions. I did it because I want to see Saizo and Gaius be friends, experiment with Subaki/Cordelia, have all the unrequited lovers commiserate, and see a reconciliation between Michalis and Minerva. There is a subtle plot, which you get a taste of in this chapter. It can be summed up like so: Can the new 'Order of Heroes' rebuild Alfonse's belief in friendship, or will corruption from within destroy both Alfonse and Askr's last hope?**

* * *

"Prince Marth!" The young girl who had just come up from behind the ridge that hid the summoning ruins, broke into a run, and when she reached the two men waiting in the field, threw her arms around the Hero King.

Niles watched in amusement. Marth had brought him here so that they could be the first 'friendly faces' encountered by those being summoned. Kiran had seemed a bit uncomfortable with being watched, so they had moved to where they couldn't see what went on in the ruins, but would be impossible to miss by those heading for the castle.

"Est!" Marth exclaimed, returning her embrace. "How are you?"

She stepped back from him and smiled into his face. "Wonderful, now that there's a familiar face here! Kiran is very nice, though."

"Our Summoner is indeed marvelous," Marth agreed. "Est, allow me to introduce you to Niles, my second in command on the welcoming committee." He gestured to the outlaw, who swept a bow but kept his mouth shut so as not to embarrass Marth with something...unsavory.

"Hi, Niles! What world are you from?"

"Conquest." He grinned to try to allay the awkwardness of a conversation that was going nowhere.

"Nice!" She smiled back.

Silence reigned for a moment and then Marth looked as though he was about to broach an unpleasant subject, when all of the sudden Kiran screamed. All three heroes took off running towards the ruins. The screams continued to ring through the sky, and Niles noticed that they were not screams of terror, but of delight.

They burst over the ridge and stumbled to a stop, staring in shock at the scene below.

Kiran was dancing around in the ruins, waving Breidablik in the air. Standing in the center of the ruins and watching the summoner with the same blank amazement of the three on the ridge, was a man in a pink suit holding an enormous carrot. Niles thought he recognized Prince Xander, but he laughed the resemblance away. Xander wouldn't be caught dead in attire like that.

Kiran had noticed the small group watching, and waved them down. "It's Xander! Can you believe it?! Xander is here!"

Niles barely held back a smile as they approached the King and the summoner. "Lord Xander. What a...surprise."

"Ah, Niles." Xander looked supremely uncomfortable. "Yes, I imagine it is for you. Corrin and Kamui both wrote and begged me to visit for the Spring Festival. So here I am."

"A pleasure to meet you outside of the field of battle, Sir," Marth said with a smile, holding out his hand. "We've heard so much about you from your siblings."

Xander shifted his carrot, which Niles now saw had a lance imbedded in it, to his left hand so he could shake with Marth. "Have you now? Might I ask which siblings?"

Kiran broke in at this point, grabbing Xander's arm and dragging him towards the castle, towering in the distance. "I have Corrin and Kamui, as you know, and Camilla. I haven't summoned either Leo or Elise yet, unfortunately. Oh!" Kiran stopped and the others followed suit. "You all go over the ridge and I'll see if I can summon Elise. I have two orbs in her color. You never know."

Marth led the way with Est by his side. Niles turned to Xander, "Where did you get such a large carrot? I'm quite jealous. Is it real?"

"Princess Veronica gave it to me. I imagine she found it in one of the other worlds, because I'm certain that Embla lacks the capacity to produce such...produce. It helps replenish my health when I eat some. How have you been? What is life like here?"

"With your arrival, I imagine it will get more interesting." Niles was enjoying Xander's discomfort and wasn't about to let the subject be changed. "May I ask why you reclassed to lances? They're not your forte, if I remember correctly."

"You may not ask," Xander replied crisply.

"Then what about the suit? Tired of purple and black? Isn't that hat rather small? And those rabbit ears and the fluffy, little tail... They're adorable, but why?"

"I needed to wear attire suitable for the Spring Festival. Now tell me how my siblings are faring here."

Niles didn't believe the excuse, but he knew better than to keep pushing the topic. If anyone could cause pain with a carrot, it would be Xander.

* * *

 **I plan to finish the Xanbun arc before/by the end of the Spring Fest event.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanted to wish the Guest reviewer luck in getting those bunnies. :-) Xanbun is a terrible unit, tho. Should have stuck with Siegfried.**

 **Somewhat boring set-up chapter. I apologize.**

* * *

Marth kept one ear open to the conversation going on behind him. Apparently he wasn't the only one surprised by Prince Xander's outfit. With their stories of home, the dragon prince and princess had painted a picture of a stern and imposing older brother, who was as duty-bound as Camus. Marth supposed that when a Prince already commanded such respect, he didn't need to worry about his appearance as much. He sighed a little, inwardly. He'd never really had much opportunity to enjoy himself like that. If he dropped his mature persona, who would his allies have to look up to? No one.

He noticed Est glancing at him. "Is something on your mind?"

"Oh, I was just wondering which of our friends are here."

That was a question he'd been dreading. "None of your sisters, I'm afraid, but Princess Minerva is here. And both of her siblings, Maria and Michalis..."

Est sucked in her breath. "Michalis? That murderer and traitor and, and...jerk! Why is he a part of the Order of Heroes?"

"I don't know." Marth shook his head. The question had nagged at him as well. "I suppose there's more good in him than we thought."

"Well I'm not going to be all chummy with him. No way!" the young Whitewing declared.

"Please, Est. For Kiran's sake, try to be friendly. We have worlds to save, and we can't afford to fight each other. Please help us hold Kiran's army together."

The girl sighed and looked down at her feet as she walked. "I suppose that's the adult thing to do." She sighed again and then looked back up at Marth. "Who else is here?"

"Abel." There was no taking it back now. Marth steeled himself for her response. It was terrifying, not knowing how she would react. Abel's decision to betray Marth in order to save his wife had caused her deep pain. And she'd left him after the war.

"Oh," she responded quietly. "Well, Palla always said that problems catch up to you. Part of being an adult is facing them."

"She's right, I'm afraid," Marth replied. "I'm here for you if you need help or advice or just someone to listen."

The Whitewing smiled. "Thanks. You're the best." She didn't ask anymore questions.

It wasn't long before Kiran rejoined them. "I'm afraid the orbs were duds. I'm sorry, Xander. But there's still three of your siblings to see, and the Spring Fest is going to be a ton of fun. Especially with you here."

Xander bowed his head in acknowledgment. "You have my thanks, Kiran. After all the unfortunate events that have occurred of late, I didn't know if I'd be welcome here."

Kiran clasped Xander's hand, "You'll always be welcome here. We may be on opposite sides of this war, but I know that you have a good heart, and I believe in you, even if I don't understand."

A rare smile glimmered for a moment on Xander's face. "That means a lot to me, Kiran."


	4. Chapter 4

"XANDER!" Kamui threw her arms around her older brother, knocking him off balance for a moment.

He shoved the carrot lance against the floor of the castle to steady himself. "Happy to see me?" he asked with a smile. He had felt a special connection to his sister ever since her decision to side with Nohr. Which made joining Veronica so painful.

"Always," the dragon princess replied. Then she raised an eyebrow as she looked him up and down for the first time. "Uh, Brother? Is this a tradition I was not aware of?"

He felt his face getting warm. "Not in particular. I just thought I'd attempt to wear something more festive for today."

Kamui laughed and pulled him into the room. "You and Ryoma both, never bothering with fashion. Although, in your case, I'd say you're _too_ in fashion. Oboro will have a fit. I love you, Brother."

Xander frowned a little. "Thank you. I think." He'd forgotten that Ryoma might be here. That was likely to be awkward.

They were in a room with tables lining the walls. There were baskets of enormous eggs on the tables and several heroes were busily painting them.

"Camilla! Corrin!" Kamui called. "Look who's here!"

The prince and princess turned around, eggs in hand. The next second found the eggs shattered on the floor as Corrin leapt at Xander and Camilla followed at a much more dignified pace.

"Xander! Are you going to be in the tournament too? Is that a lance?" the dragon prince asked excitedly.

"One question at a time, little prince," Xander smiled.

Corrin took a deep breath and tried again. "How did you get Veronica to let you come?"

Xander's face clouded.

"F-forget I asked," Corrin stammered. "I'm just really glad to see you here looking well."

"Thank you, brother." Xander's face relaxed a little, but his frown was still deep as he turned to Camilla. "How is my dear sister?"

"Well enough," she purred, flinging her lavender hair over her shoulder. "I've missed you so, although I'm still quite put out with you for leaving Corrin and Kamui."

"I don't blame you," he replied gently. "But let's focus on pleasanter things today."

She opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by the door being flung open. Marth stood there, triumphantly pointing at Xander. "See, Princess Lucina? King Xander is wearing it. It's perfectly acceptable for royalty."

A blue-haired girl, clearly dressed for the Spring Festival, peeped into the room nervously. Her face lit up when she saw Xander and she walked up to him, holding a rabbit headdress. "King Xander, do you think this attire is acceptable for a princess? I'm afraid that I'm not well versed in the area of fashion, although I do think this hat is dashing." She flushed, "That's not the right word, is it?"

Xander smiled warmly. "If you like the outfit, Princess, by all means wear it. It is important for royalty to set an example in celebration as well as on the field of battle."

"Truly?" Lucina asked in surprise. "Thank you for telling me. Then I may paint eggs as well?"

"Of course."

The princess broke into a huge smile. "Thank you, Prince Xander." She turned to Marth, "And you as well, Lord Hero King. I'm so inexperienced when it comes to royal behavior."

"You look so cute in that outfit," Camilla gushed. "I wonder if there's a pair of ears lying around..."

"I have another of these costumes," Lucina offered. "They gave me two choices. You're welcome to the other one."

"It might be a little tight on me," Camilla mused. "But it's worth a try. What would a spring festival be without cute bunnies?"

* * *

 **If you notice any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me, if it's not too much trouble. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Xander paced the castle battlements, glad to get away from all the fuss for a little while. He needed time to think.

Below him, on the moonlit meadow, dozens of figures hunted for the eggs he'd hidden. He saw Corrin chasing Kamui who had apparently taken his eggs. She was having trouble running, so loaded down. One of the heroes he'd just met, Minerva, ran to help her. Corrin yelled for Jakob to help him, and Kamui drowned him out with her own cries for assistance. Xander could only imagine what was going through the poor butler's head as he tried to reason with both parties.

The Prince of Conquest chuckled. The price he'd had to pay to come here had been high. Even now his face burned as he remembered all the surprised looks he'd been given. The outfit had been as humiliating as Veronica had intended. But it was all worth it to see his siblings again.

He heard a step on the wall behind him and turned to face Marth.

"Good evening, Marth," he greeted the young hero.

Marth smiled, "Good evening. Getting away from the crowd for a little bit?"

"Yes. Yourself?"

"Oh, I like the view from here." He moved to stand beside Xander and look down on the lawn. "I can see all my friends and allies enjoying themselves. I only wish..." He trailed off.

"Wish what?" Xander prodded gently.

Marth laughed a little embarrassed. "I wish my dear friend, Caeda, was here. And my sister, Elice-"

"I have a sister named Elise as well," Xander said in surprise.

"That's right. I forgot that's what Corrin and Kamui said. It would just be so nice to have Caeda and Elice enjoy a festival. War has been such a large part of our lives."

"Mm. War is indeed a terrible evil. We must all try to bring peace in our own ways."

Marth looked at him, surprised and curious. "Is that what you are doing? Bringing peace in your own way?"

Xander looked back at Corrin and Kamui, now helping Lucina paint a particularly large egg, and didn't answer.

"Forgive me for prying," Marth said after a moment. "That wasn't my place."

"Fret not. Keep this conversation to yourself, please."

"Of course." A pause. "What are you going to do with the hat after the Festival?"

"Throw it away, most likely. Why?"

"I-I was wondering if I could maybe keep it. To show Caeda and Elice someday, when we plan a spring festival for Archanea."

Xander lifted the hat from his blonde curls and handed it to Marth. "Here you are. I wish you all the luck in the world bringing happiness to your land."

Marth's smile stretched from ear to ear as he took the hat. "You have my thanks. I'd best test it out, before I take it home, don't you think?"

"If you think so."

Marth placed the hat on his shiny blue hair and pushed it a little sideways. "Am I wearing it right?"

Xander smiled. "I think so."

"Very good." Marth stayed looking down for a minute, but he seemed to want to rejoin the party.

"Do you think your friends will be missing you?" Xander asked.

Marth glanced at him. "No doubt you're right. I will go down at once. I've encroached too long on your time as it is."

"Ha, not at all."

"Good evening, then."

Xander nodded. "The same to you."

A few minutes later, Xander could see the Hero King showing the hat off to Lucina, who looked quite impressed. The two of them hurried off to do something or other that Xander could only guess at.

He sighed. It was time to return to Veronica. He didn't know how he would be able to stand being separated from his siblings again. But this pretending to serve the Princess of Death was the best way he knew to bring peace to the worlds. He'd fight on for the sake of Corrin, Kamui, Camilla, and now, Kiran and the Order of Heroes.

* * *

 **Xanbun arc is complete. I couldn't help but think that he was forced to wear that costume. It's just too dandified for his personality. I will have another chapter later on in the story where his reason for joining Veronica is explained. (It's not her 'loneliness'. That was just an excuse.)**

 **I read that Marth can be a mix of mature and childlike. Besides being really idealistic. This is my first time trying to write him like that. Also, I apologize if Lucina is OOC. I don't know her very well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot has happened in the world of Heroes since I last updated this. I'm going to write for a bunch of chapters about character interactions before Ike is summonable. Then I'll include Ike and Soren. Then there'll be more character interactions. Then I'll have a plot climax and Xander will join. I've got a vague idea of where to go from there, but that's not going to be for a long while.**

* * *

"Gaius, we are on laundry duty together today."

The thief looked over his shoulder, away from the Hero roster tacked on the wall, to see an angry, one-eyed ninja with fiery hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face standing ten feet across the room. He looked back at the roster for the ninja's name. "Uh, yeah, Pops..."

"Pops?!" the ninja exclaimed in angry disbelief.

"Just trying to come up with a nickname here," Gaius explained. "Not sure where that one came from, though. It doesn't fit ya." He spun about on his heel to examine the furious redhead. "Maybe 'ol Frown or-"

"I am Saizo the fifth," the ninja hissed. "I am a retainer to King Ryoma of Hoshido, and I will not have my legacy soiled with childish nicknames."

"Boy, you're uptight. Have a lollipop; nothing like candy when you're not feelin' yourself." He stepped towards Saizo, pulling a sucker from his belt.

The ninja leapt back, taking a defensive position, shuriken at the ready. "Don't dare insult me by offering sweets! And keep your distance; the scent of you is nauseating."

Gaius halted his advance. "Woah! Who's doing the insulting here? Fine by me if you don't want the lollipop. I was kinda hopin' you'd refuse, so more candy for me, but to say I smell bad? I smell delicious!"

"You smell terrible," Saizo insisted. "I can't bear to think that I'm going to be stuck with you in that tiny laundry room. We'll wash your clothes first. And by 'we' I mean you. Perhaps you can bathe in the laundry tub as well."

"I'm thinking to nickname you Cordelia 2.0," the thief growled.

"Will you insult me further by comparing me to the female version of Subaki?!" Saizo snapped.

"Cordelia's not-" Gaius began. "Never mind! You know what's actually 'soiling your legacy' is that you apparently can't stand the smell of sweets. Boy, who's bright idea was it to put us on laundry duty together?" he grumbled. "Did they think this would be a good joke?"

"I'll make them regret it," Saizo promised.

"You do that."

* * *

 **Little Asugi joke that wasn't that funny.**


	7. Chapter 7

Felicia hummed a little tune as she carried the basket of fresh sheets upstairs to the hall of girl heroes. She carefully felt for each stair with her foot before taking the next step. Saizo had seemed angry enough when she came to get the sheets, and she certainly didn't want to drop them on the ground and have to give them back to be cleaned again.

"Felicia, isn't it?" a female voice said behind her.

Felicia nearly jumped out of her skin. As it was, she missed her footing on the next stair and lost her balance. She thrust the loaded basket forward in a desperate attempt to steady herself, but it was no use. "W-w-woah!" she yelled as she fell backwards...into the arms of the woman behind her.

Short, violet hair, eyes sparkling with mischief and craftiness, and a mild look of disgust. It was Ursula.

"W-what was that for?!" Felicia exclaimed as she was pushed upright onto the step and the sheets were taken from her by the assassin.

"What was what for?" Ursula, now carrying the basket as the two women walked upstairs.

"Scaring me like that! I have enough trouble carrying out my chores as it is. And you're supposed to be helping me today, not making it harder for me."

Ursula frowned. "What do you mean, 'you have trouble carrying out your chores'?"

"I mean I'm pretty clumsy when it comes to doing maid work. I try and try, but I never seem to get any better. I'm not-"

"Hold on," Ursula interrupted. "Let me make something clear. I expect perfection."

"What!" Felicia gasped.

The Blue Crow nodded. "An assassin can't afford to serve anyone less than perfect. Her safety depends on it."

"It's just sheets. Why does this have to be so hard?" the maid cried.

"Hard? On the contrary, it's quite simple - perfection or oblivion."

Felicia readied her ice powers. If she made it out of this, she was going to throttle whoever was setting up these chore partnerships.


	8. Chapter 8

Subaki stepped into the armory and wanted to cry. Never before had perfection made him feel so upset. The oil in the lamps was replenished and the newly cleaned weapons were sparkling in the light. They were arranged neatly, but the name labels he'd made when he first came were gone. They'd been replaced by simple labels of color with a picture of the weapon type.

They were perfect.

He wanted to tear them apart.

He turned to the door. He _needed_ to find something broken, someone who had a question about something - anything, someplace characterized by chaos. He'd come in, fix everything, and then he'd finally-

Someone was moving in the next room, where the equipment for the horses, Pegasi, wyverns, etcetera, was kept. He'd organized that this morning before his training started. It was perfect. Or was it?

On silent feet he entered the tack room and found himself right behind the bane of his existence, Cordelia.

She was polishing a Pegasus harness. He'd done that this morning already.

He arranged his perfect smile and laid a hand on her arm. "Cordelia."

She jumped a foot in the air and whirled to face him, harness and polishing brush clenched tightly in her small, capable hands. "Subaki! Don't do that to me!"

"My apologies," he said hurriedly, withdrawing his hand. "I only wanted to inform you that although your dedication to cleanliness is admirable, I polished all the harnesses this morning. Your time can now be better spent training or relaxing." He smiled again and moved to the side, clearing Cordelia's path to the open door.

She smiled back. "I'm well aware that you cleaned and organized the tack room. And restocked the feed, cleaning supplies, and winter blankets. I'm just polishing the new gear I ordered. We've had several recruits with mounts join recently and I was afraid we were beginning to have our resources stretched. Commander Anna approved and Prince Alfonse provided the funds, sooo here I am."

Subaki was taken aback, but he hid his discomfiture and nodded. "Of course! Thank you for taking care of that. I'll cancel the order I was going to put in this afternoon, then. Can I help?"

Cordelia gave a quick look around at her surroundings and shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, but I have it in hand. Your time can now be better spent training or relaxing, if you'd like."

He didn't like the competition in her tone. "Hmm. Alright, but may I ask why the labels in the armory were changed?"

"Oh, there are just young children and heroes from all over, and I thought colors and pictures would cut down on confusion." She looked up at him, "Is it unsatisfactory?"

"No, no. Not at all," he hastily assured her. "It's perfect." He almost choked on that last word.

"That's high praise, coming from you," she commented with a sidelong glance as she resumed her polishing.

"Is it? Well, perfection isn't so easy to achieve, so..." he suddenly realized what he was saying. "I-I mean not so easy for others to achieve. It's nothing for me, of course."

She turned to face him, without pausing her work. "Of course."

"Yes. And so I want to assure you that you don't need to bother yourself with any organization or upkeep at the castle. I'll take care of all of it!"

She laughed. "I don't mind at all. And honestly, I haven't yet come up against a task I couldn't handle."

"That's because you're a genius," he responded bitterly. "Both on and off the battlefield. Have a good day."

Cordelia's eyebrows came together in a fierce glare and her mouth opened to say something, but Subaki left before he could hear another word from the incarnation of perfection that was ruining his life.

* * *

 **Reader Alert: I'm not going to continue this story. My question for anyone who wants to answer is: should I leave up what I've written so far, or just take the whole thing down? I'm leaning towards the latter, and if I don't get any replies to the contrary, that's what I'll do. I'm really sorry if any of you are disappointed that I won't be continuing this. The rest of this author's note is going to summarize the plot, so if any of you are interested in knowing what was going to happen, keep reading. It is rated T for stuff that happens later, so yeah. Also, Bruno is just called Bruno because I can't handle all the identity change stuff.**

Elise joins and Marth works with her to set up the Order of Little Sisters. The little sisters work to bring reconciliation and emotional healing (as opposed to Marth's focus on creating new friendships).

Alfonse is cold to the Heroes, not taking the time to understand them, so he does stuff like sending Navarre into battle without realizing that the swordsman won't fight a woman. Kiran reprimands him for this, but Alfonse just studies the Heroes without trying to get to know them.

Heroes begin disappearing and Kiran reveals that the weaker ones are going home, because of how little they can contribute. Kiran also sets up clubs for the Heroes, bringing together the ones with similarities (like all the assassins). Marth reveals to Niles that he dislikes these clubs because they don't encourage people to get to know people who will challenge them and help them grow. He also speaks with Elise about having the Order of Little Sisters encourage the weaker Heroes in what they can contribute, to keep them from leaving.

Niles has slipped into his old retainer ways, since that's where he finds his purpose, and he is serving Marth. He takes care of Marth and cares about his well-being, but he really misses Leo.

Ogma leaves to go home and see if he can find the door to bring Caeda to Askr and reunite her with Marth.

Catria and Palla are summoned. Niles informs Marth that Catria likes him, which gets Marth flustered as Niles intended. Catria tells Marth that she doesn't know what to make of Kiran, saying that she thought the summoner wasn't happy to see Palla and…something about it and the secrecy of summoning doesn't sit right with her. Marth is angry that she would try to make him distrust Kiran when there's already enough division among the Heroes. Inside, he suspects her of just trying to get close to him, because of what Niles said. (He can't fully escape being suspicious either.)

Elise convinces Alfonse to try to form connections with the Heroes and keep them from leaving. He tries, but no luck, so he retreats deeper into the shell he formed when Zacharias left without warning or farewell.

Soren and Ike are summoned. Ike is impressed with the other Heroes, and even a little in awe. Soren sees this and resolves to distance himself from Ike so as not to taint his friend with the stain of the Branded. Ike is confused as to what is going on, but accepts when Soren tells him that he's just not social and he wants to be in the library. All the time. At one point, Soren gets sick, but he doesn't want to bother Ike (who has been working closely with Marth), so he asks Alfonse for help. Alfonse tells Soren that real friends don't hide from their buddies. The tactician is hurting, not helping, Ike by his neglect.

Niles has been forced by Marth to get to know the Heroes. He dislikes most of them, but he has fun making partnerships between those he's certain will hate each other. Michalis figures out what's going on and confronts first Niles, then Marth. After investigating, Marth realizes that Niles hasn't been trying to forge bonds between Heroes, but rather has been enjoying the division in the ranks. He blames himself for his method of luring Niles into his plan, but he is forced to fire Niles.

Niles has next to no friends now, ignoring Marth's insistence that they can still be friends even if they are no longer co-workers. Marth is extremely upset at how his dream of uniting the Heroes and making them stronger through teamwork and trust has failed. More weak Heroes are leaving without warnings or farewells. (Subaki, Gaius, Felicia, Hinata, Oboro, etc.) Niles considers doing the same, it's something he's thought of many times before, but he comes up against the same problem: what if he goes home and Leo is summoned while he is left behind in the World of Conquest? Better to wait for his liege.

Maria leaves. Michalis is devastated, sure that it's his fault for refusing to speak to her (because he thinks he is unworthy to do so after his treatment of her, despite her forgiveness). He goes after her and finds that all is not as it seems.

Niles gets a message from Michalis, asking him to keep an eye on Kiran. Niles hasn't anything better to do than stalking the summoner, so he does it…and finds out what's been going on.

Kiran has been sending the weak Heroes home.

Playing off the division of the clubs and the isolation they cause, the summoner is able to convince weak Heroes to leave, since there's nothing to keep them in Askr.

Kiran meets with Niles and offers to send him home. Niles responds that he wants to wait for Leo. Kiran says that Leo isn't needed (since Lilina is there), so Leo is sent back every time he's summoned. Niles can return without fear of being separated from his liege.

Niles is ready to go back, but he knows that Kiran has been using Marth and the other Heroes without a care for their feelings. Kiran is the reason there's so much division in the ranks, hurting so many, especially Marth and Alfonse. He refuses to leave and runs from the room to find Marth and others and expose the summoner.

No one believes him. Kiran pretends to be indignant at the accusation of purposely sowing discord in order to get rid of weak units, and accuses Niles of actually being the one causing division by bringing suspicion on the summoner. The others agree with Kiran and call for Niles to be sent home or imprisoned. Marth is distraught. Niles chooses imprisonment.

Marth secretly visits Niles and begs him to recant his accusations of Kiran. Niles asks if they are alone and Marth responds in the affirmative. Niles refuses to recant and tells Marth that he shouldn't have come to visit, as he could get in trouble with Kiran. Marth says, "Kiran isn't going to forbid a friendly visit."

"Then why are we whispering?" Niles asks.

Marth has no response. He confesses that he's worried because Ogma is supposed to bring Caeda back, but if Kiran gets rid of those who don't please and decides Caeda isn't good enough…

Niles reveals that there's no guarantee that Ogma even got home, because there were some weak Heroes who didn't want to leave (because Marth's program had connected them to friends), but they disappeared anyway. He tells Marth that he'll likely be next, since he refused to leave. He urges Marth to be careful.

Next day at breakfast, Kiran tells the Heroes that Niles decided to go home. Marth is devastated, as he now knows beyond a shadow of doubt that Kiran is a traitor. The Hero King calls together a trusted few of the many friends that _he_ was able to make (Catria and Palla, Saizo, Olwen, Navarre, Robin F, Ike, and Roy), and shares what Niles told him, asking if any of them are willing to investigate. He also apologizes to Catria for doubting her. All volunteer, but after planning together they choose the weakest among them (Palla, Robin, and Saizo) to tell Kiran that they're leaving for home on their own. Then they can search for those who have disappeared without being suspected or wondered about. It's a risk, since Kiran might force them to be sent home, or might get suspicious and make them disappear with whatever method was used on the others. But at least Kiran won't want to keep them around, because they're weak.

They manage to get away safely and their tracking and investigations lead them into Embla. There they find many of those who disappeared, including Maria, Michalis, Subaki, Gaius, and the newly arrived Niles. They are in Veronica's dungeon.

The story comes out. Kiran had taken the Heroes who refused to return and had given them to Bruno (they don't know his true identity). Bruno had been testing tomes on the captive Heroes. Since no one can die in the World of Heroes, he has no incentive to hold back. Michalis has had the worst of it, as Bruno used Maria's safety as leverage to force Michalis to do everything he was ordered to do, determined to bring the ambitious king to heel. Everyone but Maria and Niles is in bad shape. (Maria is in poor shape, but she's doing okay, thanks to her brother. Niles is new, so he hasn't suffered much yet.) The prisoners want the three scouts to take Maria away from the torture (she is small enough to pull through the vent, with someone strong and healthy, like Saizo, helping her), but if they do that, Bruno will realize that help is on the way. The three scouts hurry back to Marth.

Maria is very upset that she is used to force Michalis into extreme misery, but he says that he is glad to protect her. She snaps that she forgave him long ago and he is only hurting her by refusing to accept it. He responds that when she disappeared, he learned his lesson and accepted her forgiveness. He is glad, as a brother, to protect her.

The next day, Bruno separates and moves the prisoners, having heard from Kiran that the secret might have been leaked. A few days later, Niles, alone with Subaki in a cell, hears an assault taking place in the castle above them. Help has arrived.

Eventually they can hear the fight going on in the room above them. Marth is having a back and forth with Bruno, demanding that the prisoners be released. Bruno offers to trade the prisoners for Marth and several of the most powerful Heroes. Niles hears Soren snap at Marth not to trust him, and Marth replies that he would never surrender any of his friends. Niles and Subaki yell for help, but they can't be heard above the noise of the battle. Subaki tells Niles that if they make it to the dungeons, Bruno will just harness the tomes he's been creating and testing on the Heroes (he stores them in the dungeons as well for easy use) and use them all at once to blow everything up. Even if they won't die, they'll be irreparably damaged. Niles didn't realize that the tomes were ones being created by Bruno. From being Leo's retainer, he knows that manufactured tomes can be harnessed by anyone, they don't choose the wielder. He harnesses a tome and uses it to blow up the door. Then he and Subaki split up. Niles goes to free the others and Subaki runs to tell their rescuers what's going on.

But then Veronica sends reinforcements to Bruno. The Heroes are overwhelmed. Fighting back to back, they are driven towards the dungeons where the store of tomes is.

Suddenly a tree springs up from the stone floor and hurls a group of Emblian soldiers against the wall. Niles knows only one mage who uses such magic.

An arrow of blue energy rips through several generic Emblians, accompanied by the shout of, "Emblian Scum!"

Alfonse and Sharena are in the mix. Ogma is hacking his way to Marth, and beside him is…Caeda. Eliwood and Chrom. Rebecca and Azama. Gunter and Henry. Behind them all, Kiran is yelling orders. The summoner has come to rescue the rescuers.

Bruno's army hesitates for a moment under the onslaught, but they rally themselves to fight again. The battle continues and the outcome is uncertain, but then Xander shows up and tells Kiran to call off the Heroes so that he can get the Emblians to retreat and stop the useless and indecisive fighting. However, the Heroes refuse to listen to Kiran, so Xander appeals to Marth, who is able to halt the fighting. The two sides retreat without causing each other further harm.

Marth and Caeda run to each other and embrace. Niles drops to one knee before Leo. Lucina reunites with her father and Roy with his. Subaki and Cordelia find each other among the crowd (they are in love). Reinhardt and Olwen make sure the other is okay. Minerva is taking care of her two siblings. Etcetera.

They go back to the Askran castle where they all look with hatred at Kiran. Kiran is sullen, saying that the rescue was necessary because the strong Heroes were at stake, but there is no regret for what happened to the weak Heroes. Sacrifices have to be made in order to ensure victory. The summoner says that Alfonse was right in saying that one shouldn't get attached to Heroes. They're only tools to be used for the greater good. Alfonse is in shock at what his words caused.

The mood is ugly and Kiran is in danger, when Marth steps in front of the summoner. He begs the Heroes to not hurt Kiran, explaining that there is no one who knows the tactics of fighting Veronica like Kiran does, and that they need to defeat Veronica for the greater good. He then says that he is going to stay and fight, because Veronica must be defeated, and he again begs the Heroes not to seek revenge on Kiran.

After a hurried consultation with Leo, Niles steps forward and breaks the horrified silence. "I made the mistake of pledging my arrows to Kiran once, and I'm not to trust our summoner ever again."

Marth closes his eyes.

"But I've received permission from my liege to pledge my arrows to the cause of defeating Veronica to keep the worlds safe. I know I'm not the best archer, but I'll give what I've got."

Kiran's jaw dropped. Marth's smile stretches from ear to ear.

"And I'll stay as well," Leo adds. "I'm an alright mage, and this cause must be worthy indeed to warrant the allegiance of Niles."

Maria tugs at Michalis. "I've got to stay. For the sake of the cause."

He nods. "I will pledge my axe for the cause and the good of Macedon. If we stand together like Marth has been trying to get us to do this whole time, then we can make sure that nothing like Kiran's betrayal ever happens again."

One by one the Heroes pledge themselves to the Cause.

Back in Embla, Veronica is furious that Xander didn't lead her troops to a decisive victory in her own castle. She calls him worthless and says she never wants to see him again. Xander bows and turns to walk out of the throne room. Bruno is at the door and asks, with a smirk, if Xander is leaving. Xander says no, he won't leave Veronica. The next instant, Veronica has her arms around Xander's waist, thanking him for understanding her and not leaving her alone.

He leads her out on the battlements and says, "Let me tell you the story of a prince who followed his father's instructions, invading a peaceful nation, and how he was manipulated, deceived, and destroyed inside…"

He tells her the story of his role in Conquest. When he is done, she turns her back to him and orders him to join the Heroes. She…doesn't want him to fight in another war he doesn't believe in. She promises him that she will be careful about who she listens to and that she will try to find her own dream to follow. He is hesitant and she snaps at him to not worry about her, because he has made her feel less lonely than she's ever felt in her life.

Xander joins the Order of Heroes.

Aftermath chapters where the Heroes struggle to get over Kiran's betrayal. They also have trouble trusting the Robins and Corrins, who are previous versions of Kiran. The Avatar characters also have trouble understanding themselves and believing in the decisions they made. Alfonse takes a more active role in the Order, making connections with the Heroes. Everyone lives sort of happily ever after. There will always be bumps in the road, but they won't give up.

 **You made it! Congrats! If anyone wants to take any part of this story (or all of it) and use it for whatever, feel free. If you have any questions, I'm here to answer them. :) You can probably see why I'm dropping this. It deviates too much from canon, and I don't know the characters well enough.**

 **I would like to clarify that I gave a bare-bones summary. There was going to be a lot more character development so that you'd actually care about the characters.**


End file.
